Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2
Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 is a 2011 Disney direct-to-DVD sequel to the family comedy film, Beverly Hills Chihuahua. Directed by Alex Zamm, and starring George Lopez, Odette Yustman and Zachary Gordon, the film focuses on Papi and Chloe, now married, and their five puppies. The film was released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on February 1, 2011, in a two-disc Blu-ray and DVD combo pack. Another sequel, Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3 was released on September 18, 2012. Cast * Bridgit Mendler as Appoline (voice) Plot Just married, Papi (voiced by George Lopez) and Chloe (voiced by Odette Yustman) are trying to keep up with their five puppies Papi Jr, Lala, Rosa, Ali and Pep (voiced by Zachary Gordon, Madison Pettis, Chantilly Spalan, Delaney Jones and Emily Osment) running around the house, creating problem after problem. Aunt Viv (Susan Blakely), Chloe's owner, is in the rain forest for the next 6 months with her niece, Rachel (Erin Cahill) searching for plants for medical research. During this time Sam (Marcus Coloma), Papi's owner and now Rachel's boyfriend, is caring for the whole chihuahua family. Sam takes Chloe, Papi and the puppies back home to meet his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Cortez (Castulo Guerra and Lupe Ontiveros). Sam finds out that his family is struggling to pay the mortgage on their house and the bank plans to take their home and sell it. Chloe and the rest of the dogs decide to compete in a dog show in order to win a large cash prize. Delgado, an old friend, also comes to the home and tells Chloe that he needs her help with a secret mission. The mission really is Delgado trying to tell his two sons the truth about why he left them as puppies, but he can't bring himself to do it. Later on, though Papi had initially won the dog show, because of the lack of breed papers, he is disqualified. The dogs lose to an arrogant French poodle named Appoline (Bridgit Mendler). After hearing that Delgado has sons in Los Angeles, the puppies set off to find them. In trying to help, the puppies get caught up in a bank robbery. Meanwhile, Chloe, Papi, Pedro (Papi's brother) and Delgado are in a frenzy trying to find the puppies when they appear running across the television screen at the site of the bank robbery. They all run out to the bank to begin searching for the puppies. The puppies happen to crawl into the duffel bags of the crooks and end up at Hoffman's Bread Factory. Pedro finds a mask with the scent of bread on it which leads them to the factory. They foil the robbery then return home to find that they have been awarded more than enough money to save their house and that Rachel and Aunt Viv have returned. Delgado also goes back into the police force with his two sons, that now found out the truth on why Delgado left them as pups. Sam asks Rachel to marry him, she says yes, and the movie ends with the family celebrating. Category:Filmography